fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Sh - I Mean Sugar!
Holy Sh - I Mean Sugar! is the third episode of Survivor: Tropical Paradise. __NOEDITSECTION__ Challenges Reward Challenge: Puzzlino Six tribe members will take it in turns to swim out to a platform, untie one bag of puzzle pieces and swim back to shore, then tag the next person who will do the same thing. This is then repeated until all 6 bags have been untied and brought back to shore. Once the bags have been retrieved, the last person from each tribe will solve a 40-piece puzzle. The first tribe to finish wins the reward. Reward: A pizza lunch with Minnie. Winner: Ivaldi Immunity Challenge: Egg Hunt Each tribe member is allocated a random colour by picking out a piece of paper out of a urn without revealing the colour to anyone. Then, all tribe members must search through a very large maze for an egg of the same colour they were allocated. Once the egg have been retrieved, they must find their way out and crack the yolk into a jug and have "finished". The first tribe to crack all seven eggs into the jug wins immunity. Winner: Ivaldi Dramatic/exciting events Iðunn * Myrrh discovers that Mex is in possession of an hidden immunity idols (but doesn't know about the second one) and informs the Girl Power alliance. * Leo agrees to form an alliance with Mex (which the Girl Power alliance does not know). * Ai cost the team at the reward challenge due to his ineptitude with puzzles. * Mex throws the immunity challenge by claiming to have "colour blindness" in order to vote off Myrrh. * The Girl Power alliance at tribal council vote for Ai just in case Mex will use the hidden immunity idol. * Mex uses one of his idols, but no one voted for him. * The Girl Power alliance are shocked to find out that someone else voted for Myrrh (unaware that it was Leo), but are happy when Mex wastes one of his idols. * Ai is voted out. Ivaldi * Tensions between Christina and the rest of the tribe increase. * Christina attempts to throw the reward challenge, but fails to do so. * Kumi quickly solves the puzzle and wins reward for Ivaldi. * Christina sits separately from the tribe after the reward challenge, while the others try to eliminate Christina. * The last egg carried by Shiro gets dropped near the finish line and breaks. * Just a few seconds to spare, Shiro pours the yolk into the jug and wins immunity, while an angry-faced Christina glares at the team. Tribal Council The Girl Power alliance swear to vote off Mex for his suspicious behaviour. Everyone listens intensively as Mex smugs throughout the conversation. The Girl Power alliance votes for Ai, Ai votes for Mae and Mex and Leo vote for Myrrh. Mex uses an idol to save himself, but is shocked that no one voted for him. Ai is shocked and angry at his elimination and uses profanity in front of his entire team. Voting Confessionals Final words Still in the game Trivia * Starting from this episode, all episodes by Fanofkinopio will only have the tribal council events and dramatic events. * The reward challenge is very similar to the Madamadamadamada challenge of the same name in episode 2. * The episode was said my Myrrh during Tribal Council when she heard that two people voted for her. Category:Survivor: Tropical Paradise Category:Survivor: Tropical Paradise Episodes